The Real Feeling
by Excogitatoris
Summary: Sequel of : Friends Seiring berlalunya waktu ada perasaan aneh yang Jeno rasakan pada Renjun dan prasangka Jeno tentang perasaan Renjun kepadanya. Lee Jeno. Huang Renjun. NoRen. BXB. Yaoi. A little bit Mark Lee. Lee Haechan


The Real Feeling

Sequel of : Friend

.

.

.

Lee Jeno X Huang Renjun

.

.

.

Present

 _Aku ngerasa ini panjang banget deh, skip aja kalo bosen _v_ _Ini juga kaya alay gitu, norak, ya gak sih? Aku gak pinter buat ginian, malah jadinya ancur. Jadi kalo ada gejala mual, segera berhenti ok?_

.

.

Ketika aku mendapat izin dari orang tua untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah, aku senang bukan main. Hari itu dengan perasaan bahagia aku berbenah sembari bersenandung.

Karena terlalu bersemangat, kami datang cukup awal di asrama. Tapi itu bagus juga, dengan begitu aku punya banyak waktu untuk berbenah dan dapat memilih spot kasur mana yang kusuka.

Saat menjelang sore terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar asrama. Kulirik Eomma yang masih membantuku merapihkan pakaian-memasukkannya kedalam lemari. Appa sibuk dengan gadgetnya, walau tadi sempat melirik pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"Jeno, buka pintunya mungkin itu teman sekamarmu." Ujar Eomma.

Aku bangkit dan melangkah dengan semangat menuju pintu. Tidak sabar mengetahui seperti apa kiranya teman sekamarku.

Mata yang memancarkan kegelisahan menyambut ketika pintu kamar kubuka. Wajahnya terlihat manis berhiaskan mahkota warna madu. Entah itu warna asli atau ia memang mewarnai rambutnya, tetapi warna tersebut terlihat sangat pas untuknya. Orang itu berdiri dengan kakinya yang terlihat kecil dan rapuh, tangannya menggenggam ponsel dan secarik kertas. Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya, masing-masing membawa koper, yang kuyakini bahwa mereka adalah orang tua roommateku.

"Hai, apa kau Huang Renjun?" Aku menyapanya.

Ia terlihat diam dulu, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku Huang Renjun. Apa kau... Lee Jeno?" Ia bertanya ragu, suaranya sangat kecil dan halus. Aku harus sedikit menunduk untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas. Apakah ia pemalu?

"Ya, aku Lee Jeno. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Aku mengajaknya berjabat. Ia membalas jabatan tanganku, aku terperangah, tangannya terasa mungil dan lembut. Aku jadi meragukan apakah ia lelaki atau bukan. Tapi saat aku melihat 'Adam apple'nya yang sedikit menonjol, aku meyakinkan diriku kalau ia adalah lelaki. Sama sepertiku.

"Masuklah." Menggeser tubuhku dari pintu, aku mempersilahkannya masuk. "Aku sedang berbenah." Kataku.

Saat akan melangkah masuk, wanita paruh baya yang berada dibelakang Renjun menyetuh pundaknya. Lalu ia beribicara bahasa asing yang tidak kumengerti dengan cepat.

Renjun mengangguk pelan, dan wanita paruh baya itu melihat ke arahku. "Hai Lee Jeno. Aku Māmanya Renjun. Bisa aku titipkan dia padamu? Aku harus segera pergi, ada urusan mendesak. Tolong bantulah dia disini, kemampuan sosialisasinya buruk sekali." Ia melirik Renjun yang sedang menunduk.

"Ya, emm Ahjuma." Aku menjawab canggung.

"Terima kasih." Māma Renjun memelukku singkat. "Aku percayakan Renjun padamu."

Sebelum beranjak pergi wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Renjun memeluknya erat dan mencium kedua pipi Renjun. Lelaki paruh baya yang berada disampingnya ikut melakukan hal tersebut. Lalu mereka berlalu pergi dengan cepat, seperti tergesa.

Aku melihat Renjun yang memandang kepergian mereka dengan sedih. Saat netra kami bertemu ia memandangku minta maaf. "Orang tuaku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mereka harus mengejar keberangkatan pesawat selanjutnya. Maaf ya." Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Eh, ya, tentu saja. Semua orang punya kesibukan tersendiri." Aku mengambil salah satu koper disampingnya. "Masuklah, aku akan membantu kau berbenah."

.

.

"Kau berada di kelas apa, Renjun?" Aku bertanya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kelas 1-2. Kau?" Aku melihat binar harapan dimatanya.

"Wah, sayang sekali kita tidak satu kelas. Aku kelas 1-4." Binar matanya meredup, bahunya melemas. Aku cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi nanti kita dapat makan siang bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Dan aku bersumpah, aku akan melakukan hal apapun untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

"Renjun, kau mau duduk dimana?"

Saat ini kami sedang mencari tempat duduk. Tapi Renjun terus bersembunyi dibalik punggungku, menghindari keramaian. Aku sudah bergeser agar kami sejajar tapi ia terus menyembunyikan tubuhnya sembari membawa nampan makan siangnya.

Aku berbalik, menghadap Renjun. "Renjun, ada apa?" Ia hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sepertinya Renjun benar-benar tidak bisa berada di keramaian. Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang resah menatap sekeliling. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya ia berada jauh dari negaranya, mungkin ia masih merasa khawatir. Akhirnya aku mengajaknya pergi ke atap, mungkin suasana atap yang sepi membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Sejak itu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang di atap. Berdua.

.

.

"Hachim!! Ukhuk! Ukhuk! Hachim!!"

Suara itu sudah kudengar berkali-kali sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku sudah memberi obat flu, tapi tetap saja ia tak berhenti bersin dan terbatuk. Selimut milikku juga sudah kupasangkan untuknya, tapi sepertinya dua helai selimut tipis tak cukup untuk menghalau angin dingin bulan ini.

Aku panik saat mengetahui Renjun jatuh sakit. Tapi ia bilang tidak usah khawatir. "Ini bukan apa-apa." Katanya.

Dalam waktu singkat ini, aku sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang Renjun, sifat, kondisi tubuh, sikap, hal yang ia suka dan tidak, hobi, bersyukur ia sangat terbuka kepadaku. Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah aku tahu tentangnya. Perasaannya.

.

.

Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan dengan Renjun. Bercerita banyak hal, membuat kami terbahak hingga perut kami terasa sakit. Melakukan hal-hal yang menarik. Aku sangat menikmati waktu yang kami lalui bersama. Saat awal datang ke asrama aku pikir aku akan sering pulang, tapi waktu yang kulalui dengan Renjun sangat menarik, selalu ada hal baru yang menghampiri, memang tidak selalu senang, kadang aku merasa takut, tegang, cemas, atau apapun itu yang berbanding terbalik dengan kata bahagia dan menyenangkan tapi aku mensyukuri semua yang telah terjadi diantara kami.

Mulanya aku menyukai Renjun karena ia anak yang manis dan sedikit pemalu. Lalu aku mulai menyayanginya karena ia menjadi teman yang sangat baik bagiku. Dan perasaan aneh muncul seiring waktu yang telah kami lewati. Sikap Renjun yang halus dan anggun selalu membuatku terpana. Bagaimana ketika ia tersenyum, berbicara, bertingkah, terlihat memukau dimataku.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya marah, bahkan berwajah masam pun tidak. Renjun selalu tersenyum bagaimana pun suasana hatinya, aku kagum akan kehebatannya ini.

Ada kehendak untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku takut akan merusak persahabatan kami. Aku tidak yakin Renjun juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku selalu bersikap manis untuknya dan memperhatikan reaksinya. Tapi ia diam. Tidak menolak, tidak juga menyambut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

Tapi aku benar-benar berharap ia memiliki perasaan aneh yang sama padaku.

.

.

Hari ini kakak kelas kami, Mark Lee mendekati Renjun. Sepertinya ia tertarik pada Renjun. Aku mengamati ekspresi Renjun ketika ia didekati Mark sunbae. Dan aku tetap tidak bisa menebak. Ia seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi saat diluar kamar asrama kami.

Karena hal itu, aku sangat resah malam ini. Waktu sudah beranjak malam, tapi aku tidak dapat tertidur seperti insomnia. Sedangkan aku tidak pernah punya riwayat insomnia sebelumnya. Kejadian hari ini, ketika Mark sunbae menggoda Renjun terus berputar, membuatku terus terjaga.

Aku melirik Renjun, sepertinya ia sudah terlelap. Selimut tipisnya tersingkap, aku mendekat untuk membenahi.

Renjun terbangun ketika aku menyentuh halus pipinya, matanya terlihat memerah. Aku meringis melihatnya. "Kau terbangun? Maaf." Jemariku tergoda untuk mengelus surai madunya.

"Jeno? Kenapa belum tidur?" Renjun mengusap matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Sepertinya insomnia." Aku bergumam tidak peduli. Fokusku jatuh pada wajah Renjun yang terlihat manis.

"Mau tidur bersama?" Tawaran Renjun terdengar menarik. Aku segera berbalik mengambil bantal dan selimut tipis milikku.

Renjun menggeser tubuhnya merapat dinding. Aku berbaring disampingnya. Ini memang sedikit sempit tapi terasa nyaman. Entah spot ranjangnya yang baik atau karena ada Renjun disampingku.

Aku membagi selimutku untuk Renjun. Aku tahu ia terkadang masih merasa kedinginan, selimut asrama memang benar-benar tipis. Aku akan minta Eomma agar membawa selimut tebalku untuk Renjun.

Karena gemas melihat wajah mengantuk Renjun, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengecup kening Renjun.

"Selamat malam, Injunie."

.

.

"Kau harus memancingnya, Jeno!" Haechan, teman sekelasku berujar semangat.

"Memancing bagaimana?" Aku bertanya heran.

Haechan sedang memberikan petuah-yang katanya sangat berguna untuk kelangsungan cerita cintaku- Haechan bilang perasaan aneh itu dinamakan cinta. Aku menceritakan semua apa yang kurasakan pada Renjun, bagaimana sikap Renjun, juga tentang Mark sunbae. Haechan tahu semuanya.

"Kau pacaran saja dengan salah satu siswi sini. Lalu lihat bagaimana sikap Renjun selanjutnya." Saran Haechan.

"Kau gila? Itu sama saja memainkan perasaan orang lain. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan siapa pun itu yang kujadikan percobaan." Aku menolak tegas saram gila Haechan.

Haechan terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus buat kesepakatan dulu. Kau cari orang yang bisa diajak kerja sama, tanpa melibatkan perasaan." Haechan membuat tanda X dengan kedua tangannya. "Pasti ada kan siswi sini yang tidak terpesona kepadamu, jadi ajak saja dia."

"Siapapun itu aku tidak tahu orangnya." Aku putus asa. Saran Haechan terlalu rumit.

Aku melirik Haechan yang menjentikkan jarinya. "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orangnya."

.

.

" Jadi kau mengerti Hina? Bagaimanapun sikap Renjun, hubungan palsu ini akan berakhir dalam 2 minggu."

"Ok. Ok. Jadi ini hanya untuk memanasi Renjun, kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya mengetahui perasaannya pada Jeno. Kita belum tahu ia suka pada Jeno juga atau tidak. Akan sangat bagus jika ia merasa panas dengan hubungan kalian-"

"-Ingat! 'Tanpa' perasaan." Haechan menekan katanya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Lagipula Jeno bukan tipeku." Hina mengedipkan matanya. Meyakinkan Haechan.

.

.

"Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Hina ya? Selamat~. Jahat sekali tidak memberitahu kabar gembira ini." Eh? Kami baru saja membuat perjanjian tadi siang. Dan Renjun sudah tahu?

"Eh, Injunie. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Aku mengawasi perubahan ekspresinya.

"Teman-teman sekelasku ramai sekali membicarakan tentang hal itu." Suara Renjun sedikit bergetar. Hanya perasaanku atau memang aku melihat raut sedih dan kecewa disana? Aku sangat berharap itu nyata.

"Wow, ternyata gosip cepat juga ya menyebarnya. Maaf Injunie, aku bermaksud untuk memberi tahu padamu sepulang sekolah ini, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu tahu. Jadi, ya sudah." Apa aku terlalu kasar? Maaf, aku harus melakukan ini. Untuk mengetahui perasaanmu, Renjun. Untuk memperjelas hubungan kita.

.

.

"Injun, bisa geser sedikit? Aku mau tidur di sini." Aku mendatangi kasur Renjun setelah 1 jam penuh melakukan panggilan telepon dengan Hina. Demi mendalami peran, aku melakukan hal menyebalkan itu didepan Renjun.

Aku memperhatikan Renjun yang serius membaca novelnya. Tak lama ia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Aku sangat lelah, melakukan hal membosankan tadi membuatku mengantuk. Renjun menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan sedikit ruang tempatku tidur, ia melanjutkan membaca novel yang sedari tadi dibaca.

Aku memasang selimutku dan kembali membaginya bersama Renjun. Mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mengecup dahinya. Ini adalah ritual wajib yang harus dilakukan ketika kami tidur bersama.

"Jeno, sepertinya kita tidak bisa tidur bersama lagi. Kau harus kembali ke ranjangmu." Suara Renjun terdengar samar. Aku sangat mengantuk.

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku ingin tidur di sini." Aku menjawab asal.

"Tidak Jeno. Cepat kembali ke ranjang milikmu. Kau sudah punya Hina, kita..." Aku tidak dapat mendengar suara Renjun lagi. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Dan tertidur.

.

.

Hubungan palsu ini sudah berjalan seminggu. Hubunganku dengan Renjun mulai merenggang. Bukan aku yang menjauh, Renjun yang terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan sekolah dan tugas. Ia akan pergi sekolah sebelum aku bangun tidur, dan pulang ketika aku sudah tertidur. Entah kemana ia pergi dan apa yang dilakukannya. Saat kutanya ia selalu menjawab banyak tugas, harus kerja kelompok, dan alasan klasik lainnya.

Aku mulai percaya diri dengan apa yang dirasakan Renjun padaku. Jika Renjun tidak punya perasaan padaku ia tidak mungkin menjauh, kan? Saat memikirkan itu hatiku rasanya mau meledak, membuncah dengan perasaan senang.

.

.

Aku sedang bermain game ketika mendapat laporan Renjun masuk UKS. Ia pingsan!

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ia sakit? Kami memang semakin jarang bertemu. Makan siangpun tidak kami lewati bersama, karena aku harus makan dengan Hina. Aku baru menyadari mungkin saja Renjun tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk makan. Ia tidak punya banyak teman, mungkin ia tidak pergi ke kantin.

Ya tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku sudah sangat berlebihan.

Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika Renjun jatuh sakit karena kesalahanku. Aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Pintu UKS terbuka kasar ketika aku mendorongnya. Aku langsung mencari ranjang yang berisi Renjun.

Aku melihatnya. Terbaring lemas dikelilingi beberapa temannya. Aku mendekat, menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Tanpa diminta, teman-teman Renjun pergi kembali ke kelas.

Melihat bibir Renjun yang pucat, aku menangis. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Hanya karena keegoisanku yang gila, aku membuat malaikatku jatuh sakit. Seketika aku merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia. Tidak seharusnya aku mementingkan egoku.

Renjun siuman saat aku sedang menangis disampingnya. Renjun mengerutkan dahi melihatku. Ah, memalukan sekali menangis didepan Renjun. Aku menghapus cepat air mataku yang dengan lancangnya mengalir deras.

"Kau sudah bangun? Mau minum?" Aku bertanya pada Renjun yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepalanya.

Kami diam dalam keheningan yang canggung. Sebelumnya belum pernah suasana seperti ini menghampiri kami. Selalu ada pembahasan seru yang bisa kami bicarakan.

Renjun berdeham. "Jeno, pergilah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menungguku."

"Aku akan tetap disini."

"Ini waktunya makan siang, Jeno. Pergilah. Kau harus makan."

"Kau menyuruhku makan siang, sedangkan kau sendiri disini terbaring lemah karena ulahku."

"Tidak. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, ini bukan salahmu. Kau tahu sendiri sistem imunku lemah. Ini bukan apa-apa."

Bukan apa-apa! Bukan apa-apa! Selalu berkata begitu. Kau sakit, Renjun! Dan itu bukan apa-apa?

"Aku tetap disini."

"Mungkin saja Hina mencarimu. Kasihan dia." Renjun berujar lemah.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Hina. Hubungan palsuku dengannya membuat Renjun sakit. Aku lalai.

"Hentikan Renjun! Aku akan tetap disini, semenolak apapun kau."

"Tapi Jeno..."

"Kumohon jangan usir aku. Biarkan aku tetap disini. Maafkan aku. Maafkan keegoisanku. Jangan usir aku, kumohon." Aku menggenggam tangan Renjun, memohon padanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Itu semua bohong. Hubungan itu bohong." Aku mulai menangis lagi. "Aku tidak sungguh berpacaran dengan Hina, itu hanya kebohongan konyol, aku melakukan itu untuk membuatmu cemburu. Membuatku mengetahui apakah kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan buang aku." Aku menangis tersedu di tangan Renjun. Aku sungguh takut Renjun akan meninggalkanku.

"Syukurlah..."

"Syukurlah, Jeno..."

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat Renjun. Ia juga menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Syukurlah itu hanya bohong. Aku sangat takut kau akan pergi. Maaf, tapi aku sangat bergantung padamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Renjun. Apa itu artinya ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Mencintaiku?

"Injunie, apa itu artinya kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ya. Sangat mencintaimu."

Euforia seketika memenuhi hatiku. Jantungku. Seluruh tubuhku. Aku memeluk Renjun dengan erat.

"Aku juga. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Teruslah berganti padaku. Karena aku akan selalu ada disampingmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ew, akhirnya bisa update

Ini, yang minta sequel. Udah ya habis ini gak ada sequel lagi. Udah jelaskan hubungannya.

Kalo ini gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, I am sorry. Otak aku baru bisa nyampe sini. Masih butuh banyak belajar. So, don't forget for critic and suggestion.

Kalo ada typo dan gaje, sorry. No edit. Lagi males

Bye bye~


End file.
